Their True Nature
by Crazy Crow
Summary: Vongola is the oldest and powerful vampire clan ever. But what if they don't have an heir to take over the clan? 2772, All27. Yaoi. Incest. AU
1. Prologue

I don't own KHR

* * *

><p>Who said vampires burnt in the sunlight? Whoever said that, of course never met the real vampire.<p>

Do you want a proof? Well, Vongola Family itself the proof.

It was unknown by the Namimori citizens, that they were living with the oldest, most powerful vampire clan known as Vongola. The vampires were living like the others citizens, going to school, interacting with neighbors, and many usual things more.

Vongola clan itself was an Italian clan and already reached its 10th generation. And like the others vampire clans, this clan uphold pure blood very much. The vampires got special power named 'flame' which was divided by seven types. The most powerful, pure flame was sky flame, and just a pure blooded vampire who got that flame.

But pure blood vampires were very rare nowadays. Mostly they were half-blood. While the one who can be the head clan just pure blood, thus making some clan collapsed and the rest in crisis. In Vongola too, the only pure blood was Timoteo, the 9th, and he didn't have a child to inherit the clan.

In the middle of that crisis, Timoteo made a big decision to bring their old family tree back. In the past era, the first generation gave the Vongola clan to his cousin and left to Japan. From there, the clan was led by First's cousin and his descendant, until now. Timoteo, as the 9th clan head, made a big decision to choose Sawada family's son—the First's descendant, to be his successor, eventhough the boy might be half blood.

And that family, Sawada family, lived in a small city named Namimori.

* * *

><p>AN : How do you think of this story? This story will be Allx27 with main pairing *censored* xD  
>Sorry for grammar errors, because this is unbeta'd and English isn't my first language _<br>Review will be appreciated, and I just will update if I got at least 5 reviews, but may be faster if I got more


	2. Chapter 01

Katekyo Hitman Reborn (c) Amano Akira

Their True Nature (c) Crazy Crow/Kuro Lunatic

* * *

><p>Sawada household in the morning was like normal others household. The only thing that wasn't normal was the childrens' behavior. Nana, as the twins' mother thought it was just a pure brotherhood affection. But it was more complicated than usual brotherhood's affection.<p>

Like what they were doing upstairs.

It was their usual routine that the youngest of the twins woke up first, because of his brother can't handle sunlight very well. The youngest name's Tsuna, and his brother's Natsu. They got same brown, gravity-defying hair and same face features. Although the older's skin is paler, almost unnaturally pale. The older one have amber-colored eyes while the younger one got honey brown eyes. It wasn't too hard to differentiate them, as the older brother can do almost everything like perfect grades, good at sport, he was almost perfect. Meanwhile the younger one grade was the lowest in class, he was a clumsy boy who can tripped over nothing and target for bullying. But their biggest difference is…

Natsu is a pure-blood vampire and Tsuna is a human.

Tsuna, as the one who woke up first, walked slowly toward the window and pulled the curtain off. The sunlight hit directly to the twins' shared bed, where his brother still sleeping. The other twin grunted, burying himself in the blanket. Tsuna giggled, it was one of his brother's habit that no one knows except him.

The younger one get back to the bed, nudged the sleeping boy there.

"Na-kun, get up."

No response.

Pout.

Tsuna crawled on his brother's sleeping figure, whispering on his ear, "If you not gonna wake up soon, Hibari-san will bite me to death, _literally_. Maybe he can _pleasure_ me more than you."

Despite his innocent-look, Tsuna had a mischievous grin. He whispered that while grinding his knee to his brother's morning erection.

"…really, Tsu-chan, do you really need to raise my mood in the morning?" The older, finnaly awake, grunted. He removed the blanket and rolled their position.

Now Natsu was looming over Tsuna, nuzzling his brother's neck. He could smell the sweet scent of Tsuna's delicious blood. He would never get tired of the younger one's taste. His fangs grazing the skin there, not really piercing it. Tsuna was shuddering in anticipation. The trapped one wanted those fang plunged themselves inside him, piercing it. He wanted his brother's mouth sucking on his soon-will-be-wounded neck, giving that pleasure takes over his body. He wanted that tongue lapping on the wounds, healing them in that second.

"It was your fault too. Now, won't you take me? Or maybe I'll really give it to Hibar—Ngh~" His words changed to moan of pleasure immediately when those sharp fangs plunged his neck.

The skin there broke. The blood oozed out, filled the vampire brother's mouth. He was sucking on those skin, his brother's moans just encouraging him even taste of Tsuna's blood was too intoxicating, too overpowering, overwhelming. Moans and sucking sounds filled the room.

After a while of sucking session, Natsu began to lapping at the wounds on his brother's neck. He licked all the blood around there clean, didn't want any of the delicious blood wasted. He licked Tsuna's lips too. "Thanks for the food."

Smirking, the older brunette get off of his younger's counterpart.

"Now, let's go. I don't want to share you with that cold-hearted vampire." Natsu helped his brother who were dizzy, to stand up and change their clothes.

It wasn't that long until the twins went downstairs to the kitchen where their mother already finished preparing their breakfast. Nana just smiled when looking at her twins' antics, the older one holds his brother's waist—while the said boy were trying to get off of the older's twin. Saying about can't walk straight, hard to walk and such.

"Ohayou, Kaa-san," said Tsuna, after a while of struggling and finnaly he succeded at get off of Natsu.

"Morning."

"Good morning for you two too. _Saa_, sit down, or you'll be late."

The twins did as their mother told, sitting side by side while Nana give their food. Yes, Natsu ate the same food as Tsuna and their mother. This is one of untrue myth about vampire. They didn't can't eat human food, but they got enough energy just by consuming blood.

"Ah, right. I have something to tell you two," said Nana, looked happy.

"What is that, Mom?" Tsuna answered while chewing on his food.

"Chew down first, or you'll choke."

Nana giggled. Oh how she loved looking at this scene. "You will have a tutor."

"Eh? But Mom, my grades aren't bad, and I can help Tsu-chan studying!" Natsu protested.

Tsuna disagreed too, but before he could uttered his protest, their mom already spoke. "Your dad had choose this tutor for you two. He is from our kind too."

The twins turned silent, they know if their father decided it, they couldn't arguing. It was useless because the twins' father wasn't at Namimori. Heck, they even didn't know where he was. Everytime he sent a postcard, it was always from different countries. Sawada family was a strange family, if you notice. A half-blood vampire father and a human mother, their children were supposed to be half-blood too. But the family children were a pure blood vampire and a pure human.

Natsu groaned, hiring a tutor meant they had to studying even at home. Resulted that his time together with his beloved, cute little brother got reduced. "Mom, can't you decline to Dad? I can studying by myself and helping Tsu-chan too…"

"Too bad, the tutor will arrive here at noon. And I don't think it's a bad idea, so why not?" Nana smiled.

Natsu lose, pouting.

"But, Mom-" This time Tsuna spoke.

"No buts. Okay, hurry up finishing your food, and go to school immediately or you'll be late."

The twins ate quickly, realizing what time was it. Less than 10 minutes before the bell ringing, which is not a good sign. The killer perfect, Hibari Kyouya, will show no mercy to late student.

"Don't forget to back as soon as possible, okay?" Nana reminded.

"Okay!" The twins answered at the same time.

* * *

><p>AN : ...should I change the rating? ._.;;  
>Thanks for all favourite and alerts! I was so happy! w<br>But what makes me happier is the reviews! Thanks all! w *hugs*


	3. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I'm sorry for abandon this story. Will be back soon!


End file.
